The present invention concerns a device for holding electrode sets in connection with the production of electrical accumulators or batteries. The device is above all usable in the manufacture of electrode connectors and cell connectors in lead accumulators. The device, however, is also usable in the production of other accumulator types when one wishes to handle electrode sets in different ways.
In the manufacture of electrical accumulators, the components entering into the electrode set, i.e., positive and negative electrodes and separators, are all made separately. They are then brought together to form electrode sets, and one puts up connectors between electrodes of the same kind in each electrode set as well as between different cells in a battery. The construction of these connectors varies greatly, depending on which type of electrodes are used as well as on the cell's or battery's application and construction. Lead batteries are made either with several cell spaces in a common container or with a separate container for each cell. For certain applications a number of such separate cells can be brought together in a common tray or box. The device according to the invention can in all cases be used in connection with the handling of the electrode sets before they are placed in the respective cell jars or containers, and as a rule in connection with the production of the connector bars which connect the electrodes of the same type within each cell. The device can also be applied with the production of connectors between different cells in the battery where such connectors are made before the electrode sets are placed in the cell jar. Connector bars and cell connectors can then be made in the same work step.
Devices for casting connector bars as well as cell connectors in connection with them are known. Swedish Pat. No. 363,705 describes a device for the adjustment of the components entering into the electrode set in relation to one another, which device in its turn enters into a machine or device for the casting of connector bags. The adjusted electrode sets are held tight between two plates which exercise a certain contact pressure on them. This construction yields good results and is applicable if it is solely a question of casting connector bars, but difficulties arise if at the same time one wishes to cast connectors between different cells.
German Pat. No. 1,596,183 describes a device for the simultaneous casting of connector bars and cell connectors. The device includes a holder for electrode sets which is made in such a way that the electrode sets are placed in compartments, one for each set. Between the electrode sets there are elliptic staves or bars which are parallel with the electrodes when the sets are inserted in the compartments. When the sets are inserted, these staves are turned or twisted and clamp the electrode sets tight.
It is an object of the present invention to minimize or obviate problems of the type occurring with prior art proposals in this area.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus for holding electrode sets.